Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to an alarm station which comprises a frame, a back plate carried by the frame providing a compartment, latch means carried by the back plate, a first door pivotally mounted at end of the frame and partially covering a side opposite the back plate, cam means carried by the first door engaging the latch means, a second door pivotally mounted at an opposite end of the frame and covering the remainder of the side, and a switch responsive to an opening of the first door including means to complete an electrical circuit to an alarm means.
The present invention pertains to an alarm station and more particularly to an alarm station wherein an alarm is sounded when a door is pulled open.
Alarm systems wherein a door is pulled or a glass is broken have long been used to sound a fire alarm. In one type of station, a door is lifted and then the alarm is pulled or in another type a glass is broken and then the alarm is pulled. In either case, the operation of the station can present a potential safety hazard, especially when children are involved. For example, the child can easily pull the door and pull the alarm and in the case of breaking the glass a child, as well as an adult, can be cut by the glass. The present invention admirably overcomes these problems.